


Cyclone Tempo!!

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usona [Usopp/Nami]Valentine's Day a bordo do Sunny, e Nami atravessou a noite preparando chocolates para os garotos, porém, uma caixa especial ficara muito bem guardada no quarto dela, para ser entregue a pessoa certa, em um momento oportuno...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **





	Cyclone Tempo!!

**Author's Note:**

> **One Piece não me pertence, pois se assim fosse, Usopp venceria Trebol e Sugar com dois tiros!! **

Uma luz brilhou por trás de suas pálpebras, fazendo com que ele se remexesse desconfortável, ainda com os olhos fechados, Usopp sentia todos os músculos tensos, a vigília da noite anterior tinha sido apavorante como o de costume, eles estavam ainda em uma área fria pertencente a uma zona climática de alguma ilha de inverno, o atirador dos Mugiwaras passara a noite tremendo enrolado em um fino cobertor, a garrafa com chocolate quente, que ele levara consigo, acabou em um gole, e ele precisou resistir bravamente à vontade insana de escorregar para o chão do Ninho do Corvo e dormir até a manhã seguinte.

Usopp voltou para o quarto quando Zoro o substituiu, próximo ao amanhecer, agora envolvido por cobertores quentes, e sentindo-se sonolento, ele percebeu que alguém abrira a porta, fechando-a novamente depois de alguns instantes. Usopp se perguntou quem teria sido, e até abriria os olhos para encontrar o invasor, porém, o aconchego aquecido era convidativo demais para que ele cedesse à curiosidade momentânea, ele respirou fundo e sentiu um perfume cítrico específico, que imediatamente formou uma silhueta em sua mente: longas pernas, curvas sinuosas, cabelos compridos e um sorriso apaixonante estampado no rosto... _merda, aqueles estúpidos pensamentos de novo_... sempre que estava relaxado, as emoções dele acabavam rompendo a coerência e trazendo aquela imagem, no entanto, o cansaço se sobrepunha, e as ideias foram ficando menos lógicas à medida que Usopp se deixava levar pelo sono.  
  
  


Nami fechou a porta do quarto masculino silenciosamente, com alguma sorte ela conseguiria preparar tudo antes que _ele_ acordasse, já adiantara o principal durante a noite, sem que Sanji notasse.

Era Valentine’s Day, e Nami tinha planos específicos para os chocolates que escondera no seu quarto, a caixa mais importante que deveria ser entregue em algum momento oportuno.

Ela caminhou, pensativa, pelo convés do Sunny, a bota alta pisando silenciosamente no gramado, todos os Mugiwaras já estavam de pé e reunidos na cozinha, onde Robin distribuía seus chocolates entre os nakamas.  
  


No momento que a ruiva abriu a porta, a cena era caótica; Luffy esticava os braços apanhando os bombons que estavam em uma cesta. Sanji girava em torno de Robin, deixando uma trilha de corações suspensos no ar. Chopper, com olhos estalados, observava encantado um enorme pirulito de chocolate, enquanto Robin sorria para ele. Brook e Franky conversavam animados comendo, sem pressa, bombons que Robin havia entregado em caixas distintas, Zoro era o único alheio à balbúrdia e, sentado no sofá de frente a mesa, observava Sanji com olhos entediados.

A ruiva foi até o armário e pegou a caixa de chocolates para distribuir entre os meninos, ela preparara durante a noite juntamente com Robin, a habilidade da arqueóloga de brotar mãos em todos os lugares foi determinante para que conseguissem fazer a quantidade necessária em tempo hábil, até porque elas tinham Luffy para presentear.

Nami caminhou até Chopper e entregou a ele um coração de chocolate, segurou a rena firmemente, para evitar que ele escapasse, e deu um beijo suave no seu chapéu. Depois se dirigiu a Brook e Franky, e entregou aos dois chocolates com confeitos coloridos. Caminhou até o sofá e depositou chocolates no colo de Zoro, que observou o doce levemente interessado e grunhiu um agradecimento, Nami meneou a cabeça, os olhos do espadachim voltaram para o cozinheiro. A navegadora não precisou ir até Sanji e Luffy, pois, por motivos diferentes, ambos já a cercavam.  
  


— Naaamiii... eu também quero chocolate!!

— Cale a boca, Luffy, se controle! — Sanji sibilou, retendo Luffy com um pé erguido no alto da cabeça do capitão. — Nami-swaaann... você tem um chocolate especial revelando o seu amor eterno por este servo do seu coração, né-éh?!

— Vocês dois são casos perdidos... Tome Luffy, o seu. — Nami se dirigiu ao capitão.  
  


Luffy nem mesmo agradeceu, enfiou de uma única vez a barra quadrada na boca e engoliu, o formato do chocolate ficou visível enquanto descia pela garganta dele. Nami suspirou e se virou para Sanji.  
  


— Aqui... Sanji-kun, não é tão bom quanto os seus, mas fiz com ajuda da Robin, talvez isso ajude um pouco.  
  


Sanji encarou o chocolate inexpressivamente por um momento, então ergueu o único olho encarando Nami, a íris azul dera lugar a um coração pulsante, o rosto dele ficou vermelho e Nami se encolheu esperando a explosão.  
  


— NAMI-SWAAAN!! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ME AMAVA!! — Ele girou em uma névoa de excitação.

— É chocolate comum, igual ao de todos, exceto o do Chopper que tem formato de coração. Aho-Cook. — A voz zangada de Zoro soou tirando o loiro do transe.

— E alguém perguntou, Kuso Marimo? — Sanji encarou o espadachim com fúria contida.  
  


Nami deu as costas para os dois e sentou-se à mesa, ao lado de Robin, a morena a avaliou em silêncio por alguns minutos.  
  


— Usopp ainda está dormindo? — Robin falou suavemente, bebericando chá.

A pergunta fez Nami sentir como se estivesse em algum tipo de queda livre, seu estômago afundou e ela lutou para não desviar dos olhos da amiga, mas acabou encarando os sapatos.

— Parece que sim, né. — Nami respondeu e tomou um grande gole de chocolate quente para ignorar o sorriso de Robin.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Usopp terminou o banho, e saiu ao ar livre encarando o céu aberto. O mar estava calmo e o frio tinha arrefecido consideravelmente, ele avistou Chopper e Luffy brincando no convés e acenou para eles, depois se encaminhou para a cozinha a fim de ter, finalmente, seu café da manhã, mesmo que fosse quase horário de almoço.

Sanji lavava pratos, enquanto Nami fazia algumas anotações, sentada na ponta mais distante da mesa, Usopp a observou, adoravelmente pensativa, os lábios pressionados em concentração. De repente, Luffy entrou como se fosse uma flecha, aterrissando ao lado de Usopp.  
  


— Usooopp!! Me dê alguns dos seus bombons, os meus acabaram!  
  


Usopp o olhou um pouco assustado e sem compreender, Sanji depositava um prato com sanduíches e uma enorme caneca de café bem na sua frente.  
  


— Você já comeu a sua parte, Luffy. — O loiro falou.  
  


Então uma mão esguia e delicada brotou da mesa com uma pequenina caixa de bombons. Usopp olhou na direção de Robin ainda um pouco aturdido.

— Já é dia 14 de fevereiro? Robin... Seu aniversário parece que foi ontem... Eu nem vi o tempo passar. — Robin, sentada do outro lado da mesa sorriu para Usopp, que mordia cuidadosamente um bombom quadrado. — Wow!! Deliciosos!!

— Me dá um, Usopp!! — Luffy chorou, enquanto aos seus pés uma poça de saliva se formava ao observar Usopp comendo o chocolate.  
  


Mas a atenção de Usopp foi desviada para Nami, de pé atrás dele segurando uma caixa idêntica a de Robin.  
  


— Não coma todos de uma só vez, ouviu? — Ela falou sorrindo.  
  


Ele pegou a caixa e notou alguns confeitos sobre os bombons, uma pequena barra quadrada... mas nada de especial, ao menos não tão “especial”. Usopp ergueu os olhos e encontrou Nami o observando, ele corou.  
  


— Ah... Arigato... Nami...  
  


Nami teve a impressão que ele estava decepcionado, e por isso mesmo ela sorriu ainda mais, Usopp desviou os olhos e começou a comer o sanduíche em silêncio. Robin observava os dois com um sorriso discreto.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Muito mais tarde naquele dia, o céu estava escurecendo rapidamente, a temperatura havia baixado muito, Nami analisava os mapas desta região, ela calculara que pela manhã seguinte já estariam dentro da próxima zona climática, muito provavelmente chegando à terra firme, ela precisava falar com Chopper, que faria a vigília desta noite, para que mantivesse um olho bastante afiado no horizonte.

A navegadora enrolou o mapa e guardou tudo o que havia sobre sua mesa de desenho, ela ouviu uma batida suave na porta e sorriu sabendo quem era mesmo antes de ver.  
  


— Olá, Robin!

— Olá... vou substituir Chopper na vigília, ele comeu demais e está dormindo. Eu não tive coragem de acordá-lo.  
  


Nami observou um sorriso se formando lentamente no rosto de Robin.  
  


— Ah, entendo... Robin, estamos perto da próxima ilha, pode ficar atenta e chamar caso veja algo?

— Farei isso. E, Nami... eu vi um certo atirador saindo da biblioteca com um livro. Ele estava lendo no quarto dos rapazes, mas acho que não vai ficar lá por muito tempo.  
  


Robin piscou um olho para Nami e saiu, fechando a porta, deixando a ruiva um pouco nervosa, ela lançou um olhar para a gaveta semiaberta onde estava uma caixa de chocolates completamente diferente das outras.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Usopp estava deitado no chão do quarto masculino, completamente distraído, ele tinha um grande volume sobre experimentações explosivas no colo, quando Sanji deu um chute amigável nas suas costelas.  
  


— Oi! Por que não vai ler lá na sua Oficina, na biblioteca, ou no inferno? Quero desligar esta luz. — O loiro parecia aborrecido com algo que nada tinha a ver com a leitura de Usopp.

— Nossa, que mau humor. — Usopp fechou o livro em um baque, pegou um cobertor, sua bolsa inseparável, e saiu para a noite.  
  


Ele se dirigiu até a cozinha, onde apanhou uma garrafa com chá quente e alguns biscoitos. Usopp se demorou um pouco encontrando uma pequena cesta onde poderia guardar tudo para levar a sua Oficina, depois deixou a cozinha e pisou no gramado novamente, ele observou a lua cheia e alta no céu, a claridade iluminando as ondas do mar do Novo Mundo.

Um som de farfalhar de tecido chamou a atenção dele, Usopp encarou atentamente um ponto escuro do navio, tentando controlar a imaginação que já formava cenas catastróficas. Ele ouviu cuidadosamente, quando a voz grave de Zoro tornou-se nítida através do som das ondas.  
  


_“Não chegue a conclusões estúpidas, Ero-Cook. Aquela garota fantasma me enviou chocolates porque é insana!”_

_“E uma carta de amor! Não esqueça a carta! Diga logo o que você fez durante esses dois anos, Marimo tarado!”_

_“O quê?! Ora seu...”_   
  


Usopp não quis mais ouvir, ele suspirou e deu as costas para o som, no entanto, ao se virar, pensou ter visto um flash alaranjado na porta do quarto feminino. Ele deu de ombros e se encaminhou para a Oficina, já era um pouco tarde e todos já haviam se recolhido, como ele dormira durante grande parte do dia, estava sem sono.

Antes de entrar no deque que levava à Oficina, Usopp notou a sombra imensa de Franky projetada na janela do Ninho do Corvo, logo em seguida a silhueta inconfundível de Robin abraçava o ciborgue. Usopp arqueou uma única sobrancelha e sorriu malicioso. O Valentine’s Day sempre acaba surpreendendo alguém, mas neste caso não era ele o surpreso. Não sobre Robin e Franky.

Usopp deu as costas para a cena e se dirigiu até a Oficina.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Nami fechou a porta de supetão, ela não fizera nenhum ruído, mesmo assim Usopp quase a descobriu espionando-o. A ruiva apanhou a caixa preciosamente decorada, com dizeres inconfessáveis estampados em um cartão.

Nami jogou uma capa cor de laranja nos ombros e mirou-se no espelho. Ela releu suas próprias palavras no cartão, e chegou à conclusão de que era melhor enfrentar Usopp de uma vez. Pensando assim, saiu para a noite, com um misto de medo e agitação.  
  


Na oficina, Usopp sentou-se em uma poltrona que ele havia colocado ali dias antes, apanhou o livro e colocou ao lado, largou a cesta que trouxera da cozinha na plataforma elevada que ficava no meio da sala, deu uma meia volta e sentou-se na poltrona, achando que poderia ter uma noite agradável até que o sono surgisse.

Então seus olhos desviaram para sua bolsa semiaberta, onde descansava a pequena caixa de bombons que recebera de Nami, ele a segurou nas mãos observando com cuidado, Usopp não havia tocado nos chocolates, não experimentara nem mesmo um, a verdade é que apenas olhar para eles fazia com que o atirador se sentisse um pouco amuado.

Usopp apanhou um bombom entre os dedos pensando que não deveria sentir-se assim, ganhar chocolates no Valentine’s Day era algo corriqueiro, não que ele tenha recebido antes de pertencer à tripulação, mas desde que se tornara um Mugiwara e saíra para o mar, Usopp não fora esquecido pelas amigas. Quando recebeu a caixa de Robin sentiu-se completamente diferente, até mesmo lisonjeado pela nakama ter se lembrado dele, Usopp já comera todos os bombons de Robin e até mesmo agradecera adequadamente.

Porém quando pegara a caixa de Nami, Usopp sentiu um misto de surpresa e vazio. Por algum motivo estúpido ele esperava algo que jamais teria. Algo inconfessável, que ele não se atrevia nem mesmo a formular em pensamento.

Usopp deitou-se na poltrona, os pés para cima e o livro em mãos, ele começou a ler tentando manter-se longe de pensamentos inconcebíveis, e em alguns instantes, já estava totalmente absorto e adormecido.

Quando Nami saiu do quarto feminino, pensou ter ouvido a voz de Sanji, mas ignorou e caminhou furtiva para o deque, ela descera a escada tentando não fazer nenhum ruído, já em frente à porta da Oficina, ela respirou fundo tentando conter a emoção que fazia seus nervos borbulharem.

A navegadora abriu a porta devagar, e viu Usopp, cativantemente adormecido, deitado em uma poltrona que Nami nunca tinha visto, com os pés para cima, sorrindo por algo que provavelmente ele vivia em seus sonhos.

Ela muniu-se de toda a coragem que pudera, e um pouco nervosa, se aproximou, ela colou o nariz ao dele e segurou os cabelos escuros que chegavam ao chão, acariciando-os, foi então que a voz de Usopp surgiu, profunda e sonolenta.  
  


— N-Na-Nami...  
  


A ruiva levou um choque, os lábios de Usopp sorriam languidamente, ele ainda dormia, e sabe-se lá porque, estava sonhando com ela, assim, enlevada pelo momento e sem pensar duas vezes, sem pestanejar, Nami grudou seus lábios aos dele.

Usopp estava tendo um daqueles sonhos estúpidos, mas era tão bom, ele não queria acordar, porém seu subconsciente estava gritando que algo não estava certo, sonhos não deviam ter sabores tão intensos, sonhos definitivamente não deviam cheirar tão bem...

Ainda a contragosto, o atirador abriu os olhos e por um instante pensou que estava sendo atingido pelo golpe da arma de Nami, o ar da sala havia ficado mais quente de repente, ao mesmo tempo em que Usopp sentia um frio se espalhar pelo seu estômago, ele sentiu o coração rodopiar, e todo seu corpo flutuava levado por uma emoção que ele nunca antes havia sentido. Usopp sentia-se vítima de um ciclone emocional.

Nami percebeu os olhos arregalados do atirador, e aproveitando o momento de fragilidade dele, ela aprofundou o beijo ainda mais, abrindo a boca e o obrigando a aceitar sua língua em uma dança sinuosa.

Usopp teve certeza que não era um sonho, ele abriu os olhos e em um assomo de surpresa, encontrou os olhos castanhos de Nami o encarando, enquanto ela mergulhava a língua em sua boca, por um instante Usopp pensou que sufocaria, tamanha era a emoção que o dominava.

Foi quando um pensamento absurdo passou pela cabeça dele. _Nami estava ali_, Nami o beijava, e ele estava agindo como um coelho amedrontado... essa não deveria ser a reação certa para alguém que deseja ser um Bravo Guerreiro dos Mares. Enquanto sentia o gosto dela e, ao mesmo tempo tentava entender o que aconteceu, Usopp ergueu os braços e a segurou, demonstrando que aceitava a demonstração de sabe-se lá o que.

Satisfeita, Nami separou seus lábios dos dele, ela sorriu enquanto o observava, e se pôs de pé, no meio da sala, na frente dele.

Usopp praticamente caiu da poltrona, virou uma cambalhota em um ângulo completamente estranho e desabou no chão aos pés de Nami, ele sabia que estava sendo ridículo, mas a surpresa não poderia ter sido mais... imprevisível.  
  


— Olá. — Nami disse simplesmente, a coragem de antes completamente desaparecida agora.

— Ah... Olá. — Usopp respondeu, o rosto corando enlouquecidamente.

— Eu... precisava entregar isso.  
  


Nami estendeu para ele uma caixa totalmente diferente da que Usopp recebera da navegadora pela manhã, esta era delicadamente trabalhada, com um cartão pousado suavemente entre os chocolates, que eram lindamente enfeitados, contendo, todos eles, palavras especiais.  
  


— Is-isto... é... quer dizer que...

— Eu sempre te admirei pela esperteza, Usopp... não me decepcione agora...  
  


Ambos estavam corados, mas se encararam por um longo momento, até que Usopp desviou os olhos, ele sentia as bochechas ardendo.  
  


— E-e-eu... não sei o que dizer...

Nami bufou.

— Francamente, Usopp... diga “Arigato”.

— Não, Nami, espere... eu... preciso dizer uma coisa...estou apaix...

— Não... não, Usopp... apenas agrade...

— Nami, me diga que estes chocolates têm o sentido que eu acho que eles têm!

— Você... está apaixonado pela... garota da sua Ilha... ela... ela enviou chocolates especiais?

— Não seja boba...

— Ah... gomen, eu...  
  


Nami baixou o olhar, abatida, sentiu-se um pouco idiota por ter ido até ali, mas ao menos ela seguira o próprio coração. Usopp pressionou os dedos no queixo dela, erguendo-o e encontrando seus olhos.

— Aishiteru. — Usopp respondeu em um fio de voz.  
  


Nami jogou os braços nos ombros dele e praticamente pulou, o coração martelando contra o peito e uma sensação de felicidade irrompendo intensamente.  
  


— Você está sendo muito corajoso dizendo isso... ainda não sei quanto eu vou cobrar por este último beijo.

— Eu posso fazer a manutenção do Clima Tact... acho que o Cyclone Tempo está desregulado...  
  


Ela o beijou ainda mais impetuosamente do que na primeira vez, Usopp sorriu dentro do beijo, todos os pensamentos oprimidos de antes acabaram desvanecidos pela intensidade do sabor dos lábios dela.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


No alto do Ninho do Corvo, Robin descruzava as mãos e abria os olhos, sorrindo amplamente, ela encarou Franky, que era só agitação, sentado na frente dela, promovendo várias mudanças em seu penteado para afugentar o nervosismo.

— E então? Você suuuper viu algo, Robin?!

— Digamos que a nossa dupla medrosa vai ficar mais unida agora, né?!

— AW!! SUPAHH!!


End file.
